


Talk to her

by Fara_Runa



Category: NCIS: Los Angeles
Genre: F/M, First Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 12:48:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18620959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fara_Runa/pseuds/Fara_Runa
Summary: Prompt: "She´s too smart for you"





	Talk to her

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I hope you enjoy this Story and if you see any mistakes, let me know it. English isn´t my first language. If you are interested, I take requests for Callen, so if you got an idea, you can tell me^^

Callen and Sam walked down the street to the Challenger. Sam knew something was off with his partner. G wasn´t as focused as he normally was and he knew why. He knew what was on his partner´s mind or better, who. **“She´s too smart for you.”**  That snapped G out of his thoughts and he looked quizzically at Sam. “What?” Sam smirked and opened the door of the Challenger. “She´s too smart for you.” Callen furrowed his brow and got into the car. “The wife wasn´t really smart. She didn´t even know-“ “Not her”, interrupted Sam and started driving. “(Y/N).” That surprised Callen, and insulted him greatly. “How did you come to that conclusion?” He asked challengingly. “G, you are constantly absent with your thoughts. (Y/N) and you spend much time together and she is hot. But (Y/N) works as Hetty´s personal assistant, because she´s got good contacts, connections and is intelligent. So, she´s too smart for you”, Sam explained with a grin. Sam was teasing him, (Y/N) was really smart, yes, but he wasn´t blind and could see the look in her (E/C) eyes whenever she looked at G. He just wanted to see his partner’s reaction and hopefully lead him in the right direction, preferably into you. “You think she is hot?” Slight change of topic, typical G. “Yeah” He answered directly. “And intelligent?” “Yes, and perfect at her job. Want me to continue?” He looked at his partner, who had a slight frown on his forehead. “No.” Callen looked out of the window, not at Sam. “Talk to her. She won´t bite.” It should have been a light advisement, but Callen wasn´t stupid. “What if she does?” He asked cocky and with a smug grin on his face. “Then I´ve finally got a focused partner again.” But neither was Sam.

They drove back to HQ in comfortable silence. Sam concentrating on driving and Callen looking for a way to finally speak with you. He knew he was being irrational, but he feared your reaction. He was sure that you liked him, or you wouldn´t be acting like you do. But he never knew of the right time to speak to you, or to be completely sure of your feelings. But what he feared most was to become sloppy and to make you a perfect target to get to him. He couldn´t live with himself if anything would happen to you just because of him. “G?” He woke out of his thoughts to realize, that they were at HQ and to be watched by Sam. He got out of the car and headed inside, walking straight to Ops.

He walked in the room and was about to say something to Eric, when your laughter let him stop dead in his tracks. Your laugh was something dangerous. G knew you could get him easily distracted just by laughing, your warm voice filling his ears and wanting to be the one who caused it. “Hey G!” You smiled brightly at him and waved. He smiled and walked into the room. “What´s up?” You asked with shining (E/C) eyes, which showed him real interest. He could get lost in your orbs, especially when they sparkle with mischief. “Sam and I were visiting the wife, but she wasn´t of any help.” “Well, Eric and Nell were working on something for me, so they haven´t got anything for you yet, but maybe I can help?” You suggested and he was curios, how you could help him. You meant to him to follow you and walked out of Ops and down to Callen´s desk. No one of his team members were at their desks, not even Hetty, and he got the dreadful feeling, that this was the made up time for him to confess to (Y/N). He will definitely tell Sam to get out of his love life. “I looked through the cases the victim was working on, but there aren´t any ones which are worth killing for. That means he worked on a case we don´t know of or that he wasn´t killed because of the job. I will inform Hetty and maybe she finds something at the work, but I highly doubt that.” You sat on his desk and G was standing next to it. “This means we need to look deeper into his private life.” You nodded. “And to find out if he was involved in anything illegal.”

 After some time of silence you began to worry you said something wrong. “Everything alright G?” Callen looked to you and saw your small frown. He saw the worry in your eyes and hated himself to be the cause for it. “Yeah. What about you?” This question deepened your frown and the worry changed into confusion. “Yeah” You stretched your answer. You knew something was going on. “Alright, spill it.” He gulped. Sam was right, you´re really smart. He looked at you with a neutral expression, hands in his pockets and leaning against Deeks desk now. He showed you his half smile. “There´s nothing to spill.” You raised your brow. You crossed your arms and smiled smugly. “Then explain to me why nobody is here.” “Don´t know”, he shot back.

You began to grin. That smug smile, that doesn´t mean anything good. But he had to admit, that your (E/C) eyes were like diamonds in the light, they sparkled with mischief. You were slowly sliding off his desk and letting your (H/C) hair down. He liked your hair, especially how soft it was to the touch. You bite your lip and opened one button at your blouse, so you would be more of a tease. And oh god, you were a real big tease with your hair down, the little more freedom and your sparkling (E/Y) eyes. Oh, your beautiful eyes. He loved them deeply. Eyes were the mirrors of the soul and if you were able to read them, you were able to read every person. You began to walk to him slowly, a slight sway in your hips, only able to see if you looked at her, and he was definitely looking at her right now. His look was captivated by her and she was now wearing a light smile. He gulped. He knew his body´s reaction and well, his body was pretty much active right now.

You walked slowly to him and he tried to back away, only to remember the desk behind him. He cursed himself for not thinking about his choice of place. You stopped shortly before him and he felt his breath hitch. Damn his body and damn you, that you have such an effect on him. Your face was only an inch away from his and he could feel your breath fan over his face. He looked in your sparkling (E/C) eyes, but then he let his eyes wander down. First they locked on your lips, but then they went a little bit more down. And when he got a glimpse of you in this way, his eyes shot up to yours again only to see your amusement.

 “So.” You looked him in his blue eyes. “So?” He asked and was happy, that you didn´t affect his voice too. “Are you going to tell me what´s happening here?” You were whispering too. He needed to focus, but your scent was slowly enveloping his senses. “Told you I don´t know.” It was correct, even if it´s just partly correct. “And I should believe you?” You asked with your eyebrows raised. “Yes.” He knew you trusted him and you would now. “I do.” You whispered and your eyes flicked down. “You trust me.” It was a statement, but you still answered. “I do. Do you trust me?” Now it was his time to be confused. You never asked him this. “Of course I do.” He was honest and you seemed to know this.

His breath stopped when you began to lean in. You were slow, as to give him time to stop you, but not this time. He waited too long. He didn´t stop you, so your lips connected with his in a light kiss. Your lips brushed soft against his and his senses were on fire.

He hadn´t had the time to react as he heard a voice boom through the bullpen. “It´s ´bout damn time!” You broke away pretty fast and looked with wide eyes to his team. When you looked back to him, you had an accusingly look in your eyes. “I really didn´t know. I swear.” Callen lifted his hand to show you his true intention. You rolled your eyes. “Just kiss me and I might forget this.” He laughed. He was happy to oblige and put his hand behind your head. He pulled you close to him and captured your lips with his.

**Author's Note:**

> Reminder: I take requests for G Callen


End file.
